The Truth
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: Kenapa DBSK harus terpecah belah ? Kenapa harus menyakiti hati orang orang yang kita cintai ? Ada apa sebenar nya ? ... Hanya FF yang berisi curahan hati author yang telah menjadi cassiopeia n YunJae shipper selama 6 tahun :')


**_The Truth_**

.

Present by : Shinna / Shin Jaeyoong

Genre : Drama, romance, Hurt '-'

( **TYPO n ga sempet edit** )

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae, YunSica, YooSu, Changmin, n others

.

.

BoyBand ternama diseluruh asia ini memang dikabarkan sedang terlibat masalah dengan agency penerbit …ini bukan perselisihan antar member nya,aku yakin itu…begitu juga kalian kan semua berita dan hal hal yang terjadi,taka da seorang pun bahkan cassiopeia (nama fans Boyband ini) fakta asli dibalik pergi nya 3 member.

O

I'ts

O

Because

O

A Reason

_All Author Pov_

_'Bagaiman Yunho shii .. apakah ke 3 orang member anda positif keluar dari DBSK'_

_'ne…kami punya jalan masing masing sekarang,tolong hargai hak kami dan jangan buat berita yang aneh aneh '_

_'tunggu yunho shii…kami mendengar bahwa yang menyebabkan keluar nya 3 member ini adalah karena Her…'._ piiipppppp

TV yang sedari tadi menyala itupun akhir nya mati karena seorang namja yang melihat nya memencet tombol off pada remot Tv nya.

"haahhhh…..".dia menghela nafas nya lagi,entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam sehari terlalu lelah menghadapi segala mesalah dalam Hidup nya.

BRAKK.

"aishh….sial,apa mau membuat masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit saja".umpat seorang namja berjidat lebar #Plakk yang baru datang.

"tenang lah chunnie hyung,kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini".ucap seorang namja bersuara lumba lumba di sampan yoochun-namja berjidat lebar-.

"yaaa…bagaiman aku bisa tenang su-ie….SNent terlalu memojokkan hyung apa itu….kau lihat bagaiman Yunho hyung membiarkan nya,ia terlihat seperti menyalahkan jae berita juga mengatakan bahwa keinginan kita untuk keluar itu atas hasutan jae hyung…aishh".emosi yoochun pun sudah meledak ledak…junsu-si namja bersuara lumba lumba- hanya bisa menenangkan namjachingu nya itu.

''hiks…..''.yoochun dan junsu pun menghentikan kegiatan kekesalan mereka setelah mendengar isakan memilukan dari hyung mereka yang sedari duduk disofa depan ….namja itulah kim jaejoong.

"hyung…..uljima,tenang ada kami disini untuk mu".ucap junsu menenangkan …hanya junsu dan yoochun lah yang tau masalah sebenarnya yang menimpa jaejoong,oh ya dan masih ada 2 orang 'licik' yang mengatahui masalah jaejoong ini.

"kalian seharusnya tidak usah ikut keluar dengan ku".ucap jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang.

"ani hyung….ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami berdua,mereka harus mau melepas ingin bersama mu hyung".yoochun pun ikut duduk disofa disebelah kiri jaejoong.

"ne hyung…..percayalah pada kami,tidak aka nada yang bisa menyakiti mu lagi…sekali[un itu yunho hyung".ucap junsu lagi.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam,bagaimanapun juga dia harus meyakinkan ke 2 dongsaeng nya yang baik itu agar tetap berada dibawah label adalah hari dimana jaejoong,yoochun dan junsu akan berhadapan dengan petinggi dia harus menjalankan perminataan 'seseorang' yang meminta agar membujuk yoochun dan junsu agar tetap tinggal.

SN entertainment

"Yoochun ahh…junsu ahh,sudah berapa kali ku tidak bisa meniggalkan masih terikat kontrak".ucap seorang namja tua yang berumur sekitar 50-60 diketauhi bernama Lee Soo Man … CEO SNent

"Tidak…putuskan saja kontrak kami seperti dengan seenak nya kau memberhentikan jaejoong hyung dan menyebarkan berita fitnah itu !".balas yoochun yang kembali emosi.

"Hyung mu yang menjijikan ini..punya alasan tersendiri untuk di keluarkan''.jawab sooman enteng.

"berhenti mengatai nya…lebih menjijikan kau dan 'keponakan' mu sadarkah kau betapa licik nya kalian berdua".kali ini junsu yang ikut berucap dengan emosi.

''hehh…mau segigih apapun kalian,kalian tetap tidak akan bisa keluar dari turuti saja kontrak itu atau ingin hyung kalian ini makin menderita".ancam namja tua itu.

Suasana yang tercipta di kantor presdir SNent itu makin tidak dan Junsu yang tetap gigih menginginkan hak nya untuk keluar SNent dan Sooman yang sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan beberapa penghasil emas nya.

"sudahlah chunni,su-ie…".semua mata pun tertuju pada jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam di dunia nya sendiri.

"kalian harus tetap berada di SNent…bukan kah menyanyi adalah cita cita merusak mimpi kalian hanya karena aku".

"nahhh...kalian dengar sendiri kan apa kata hyung kesayangan kalian ini".ejek sooman

"Tapi Hyu_"

"tidak su-ie…..aku hargai niat baik demi aku,ne….".ucap jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyum nya yang menenangkan pada kedua dongsaeng nya pun berdiri,ia mengambil dokumen pengundur dirian yoochun dan junsu lalu merobek nya.

"mereka tidak akan pergi sooman nim…..hanya aku yang akan keluar dari kasih atas bimbingan nya selama …..yoochun,junsu..terima kasih".jaejoong pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang mantan atasan nya itu.

"hikss…..jae hyung",junsu pun menangis dalam dekapan yoochun.

O

Jaejoong terus menyusuri koridor atasan SNent itu,koridor nya terlihat masih memang itu masih sangat pagi..atau subuh nya terhenti saat ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan 'seseorang'.

"ahh….jaejoong,baru dari kantor paman hemm".ucap seorang yeoja-yang terlihat menjijikan dimata author - yang bergelayut manja ditangan kekar seorang 'namja'.

"annyeong Jessica ahh….ne aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusan dengan paman mu".jawab jaejoong dengan senyuman nya.

"ahh sayang sekali minggu lalu kau tidak menghadiri pertunangan tertutup ku dengan yunho oppa".sesal Jessica dengan wajah nya yang dibuat buat

"mianhae…..aku sering sekali sibuk akhir akhir ini".

"ne..baiklah,kajja harus segera bertemu paman untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita".

"ne…".balas yunho-namja yang sedari tadi diam- pada Jessica.

"datanglah pada pernikahan kami ya jaejoong….".ucap Jessica sambil melewati jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam,yunho tepat lewat disamping nya memberi dirinya support atau salam perpisahan yunho justru tambah membuat hati jaejoong remuk 'pengkhianat'.begitulah bisikan yang didengar jaejoong.

Airmata lagi lagi keluar dari mata indah jaejoong….ia tak kuasa membendung sakit dihati nya kaos yang ia kenakan dibagian perut….masalah ini bermula 1 ½ bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hi chingudeul ^^

maaf kalo ni FF pendek, shinna memang hobi bikin FF pendek..hehe. anggep aja ini **PROLOG** :3

ini FF cuman curahan hati shinna yang udah 6 1/2 tahun jadi seorang cassiopeia n YUNJAE shipper... gak tau kenapa shinna akhir akhir ini sering sedih inget masa masa DBSK. apalagi sekarang banyak FF HOMIN ,,whatt!. Shinna gak terima Jaejoong dilupain X( !

_Last Word_

**REVIEW NEEEE :D**

Follow: officialJaeNa


End file.
